Fates
by Discoverthemagic
Summary: Stumbling, Delphine looks around to find herself on the deck of a ship. How is this possible just a few seconds she had been fighting off a disgusting man, with the intentions of raping her. Strong arms grabbed her pulling her roughly to the side, she looks up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "What in Gods name is a woman doing upon my vessel." The Captain shouted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone **_

_**Yes I know, I am very sorry but I have had the most unbelievable block which made going near my laptop a bit painful but I am back with a new story which I have been working on for a long time. I hope you enjoy it, it may be a little different from what I normally write but yes there will be a twist followed with some romance… **_

_**And do not fear I am using this to get back into writing so I will be posting more Wings of Soul as soon as I can.. **_

**Prologue **

Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, the three fate sisters stepped forward in unison their arms raised as they chanted in ancient Greek receiving the prophecy from the Gods. Lachesis convulsed falling away from her sisters' formation, her one eye widening and her frail body struggling to calm the convulsions as her all Seeing Eye received the prophecy.

When the vision had finished Lachesis's one eyed gaze fell on her sisters as she rasped out the prophecy.

"The balances between the Gods and the Titans has been disrupted I have been told that the Titans are getting agitated because there is not enough pain and suffering in the world. We have to change the Fate of seven female lives. Make them suffer and make their lives the equivalent to Hades underworld. But we must not kill them the Titans must be able to feel their suffering to sate their desire." Lachesis finished.

"We must leave at once, I can already feel which lives we are to fill with hate," Clotho, the oldest sister said. She is the spinner of life and has a strong connection to each life she helped create.

"I agree, I had already felt an extra agitation from the deceased in the underworld," said Atropos the youngest sister, she controls the thin line between life and death and can easily cut the thread of a humans' life without a second glance.

The three sisters each held the others hand fast, their old dry skin wrinkling as they grasped tightly as Clotho transported them to the first ill-fated female.

_**Yes I am sorry for the shortness, but it is a prologue after all. Please let me know of your thoughts. Ooh and I have a beta, so hope you noticed all the amazing help she has been giving me. So hope you thank her and noticed (THANK YOU! A)**_

_**Ooh and right know I really hate the title of this story so any ideas will be greatly appreciated**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I'm back, with I think my longest chapter ever! Hope you like and I am sorry if my prologue wasn't very gripping. A very close friend of mine, whose opinion I value told me that it "Did not grip her or catch her interest." So hopefully this is a little better. Ooh and I should mention although this story is under POTC, it is not really a fanfiction but the idea that sort of came to me after watching them, and yes I am a Johnny Depp LOVER! I am very sorry if that was you were looking for, but please give my story a chance :)**_

_**Just want to say thanks to Me, ViennaRoseMelancholia and Guest ...:)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Delphine**_

I let out a shriek of irritation, my head pounding with a relentless chatter of my worst enemy, my three year old Parakeet, Bill. I glared at it from my position on the floor, stretching my hamstrings, before I began my daily dance routine, growling when he started singing his one lined parroted version of 'There is a hole in my bucket'. Deciding to try my best to ignore the Bird, I switched on my music, letting myself get lost in the soft lull of my favorite genre, classical. Forgetting about my annoyance at my insufferable bird and all my worries and cares, I danced my heart out. Feeling every stroke and pluck the orchestra made, as though they were using my body as their instrument.

When the song ended, I stopped for a few seconds, letting my heart rate come down and waited for my haze of peace to lift and my world, my personal hell, to fade back in. Sagging against the door frame, I scanned my small shed that was currently my home. It is situated in the garden of a big house that belongs to a lovely old Lady, Joan Higgins. Who lets me rent my small pitiful dwelling from her at an impossibly low price. Mrs. Higgins is a kindly, fragile woman, the kind that every child should have as a grandmother.

"Well fix it dear Henry." The incessant bird squawked. Sighing, I wallowed in my self-pity, thinking about my current work place and how it was so far in debt that the company was going to go under soon. I would be one of the first to be retrenched. I hated my job and it showed in my work ethic, but I desperately needed money for my dance classes and studies so I couldn't be picky, especially someone like me. Someone who had never really achieved where it counts like academics or had seemingly realistic drive and dreams, my dream to dance in famous theaters with professional choreographers has been seen as unrealistic and stupid or so I have been told so, from the young age of five. I remember that day so clearly. I had just started dance class and I loved it so much, I adored how I could feel the music in my body and use my it to convey unspoken words, that can only be expressed through dance. I had decided that I was going to be a famous dancer, as every little girl dreams of being famous. I had told my mother and father but they just looked down on my dreams and told me I wasn't good enough. That I would just be many of the millions of other, hopefuls with naïve dreams. But being the young, stubborn child that I was, I didn't listen and have been chasing my dream despite all of their forewarnings. And promises of being proven right by my own stupidity, going as far as taking bets on how long it would be before I returned with my tail between my legs. But now a stubborn adult, I still didn't listen, convinced that I knew better.

And they couldn't have been more right. I am one of the millions of other hopefuls with dreams bigger than they could ever possibly achieve. Every day I spend wasting my life at my desk job, I am taken further and further away from my dream since dancers have a sell-by date and my dancing window is fast approaching its Rigor mortis stage. But I do have a few things to be thankful for, my home no matter how pathetic is still a home and its mine, at least I am not on the street, homeless. I have a job, well for the time being, that paid an acceptable fee. I worked at the local call center, a job that only required a handful of brain cells. Dealing with disgruntled account holders that just want to shout at you all day, does put you in a bad mood.

Sighing, I shot Bill one last glare before moving away from him and going to the kitchen to grab some fruit. As I ate it, I shed my dance cloths and made my way to the bathroom. Flicking on the shower, I stepped in.

I walked out of my front door and as I neared Mrs. Higgins house, I heard light, quick footsteps and my old kindly land lord stepped out. Her greying hair was pulled back in a loose bun, her clear blue eyes focused on me as she lent her frail, tiny body against the door frame.

"Morning, Dear" she said in her sweet voice. I smiled at her and nodded, anticipating her next question.

"I really hate to ask again but, do you have the rent that you owe me?"

I instantly felt horrible. With the decrease in my salary at work and the increase on my dance class fees, all my money was getting used up quick, making me four months overdue on rent.

"No, but I will have it for you by the end of the day, Mrs. Higgins." I replied giving her the most sincere smile I could muster, hating myself for the lie.

"I am glad." she said looking doubtful, but gave me a pat on the shoulder, "But Delphine, if you do not have the money soon. I am afraid I will be forced to rent to someone else, who can pay on time." she warned and I felt a slow sinking in my stomach. I nodded and stepped away.

"I am going to be late, see you later, Mrs. Higgins."

"I hope work isn't too terrible today, Dear." ,he waved.

I trudged down the road, my shoulders hunched. I stopped under the bus stop, hugging myself against the cold breeze that had started.

I stepped off the bus, glad to be rid of the vile smelling air and sticky disease ridden seats. Breathing in the morning fresh air slowly to prepare myself for today, I made my way towards the dreary grey building nestled between a drug lord's house and some old warehouse that had been abandoned because of some freak accident. Rumor has It that its haunted. But I don't believe in the supernatural hogwash.

Pushing open the grime filled doors, I stepped inside the stuffy room, my senses being attacked by the stale smelling air. I walked past the desk clerk, ignoring the usual smirk that she gives me every morning for no apparent reason.

"Marge." I nodded, forcing myself to be polite.

I sat at my desk, my mood darkening when I flicked on my desk phone anticipating the phones shrill ring. Dreading the verbal lashing I was going to receive, I lifted the headset over my ears and picked up the call.

I recited the company slogan and asked the disgruntled woman how I could be of service.

I slammed my headset down, sick of being yelled at by yet another enraged woman who had received bad service from an employee at one of the company's many branches, yet I am the one that gets blamed for their actions.

My phone rang and I picked up my headset again, my mood still dangerously dark.

"Yes," I growled with barely held back rage.

"Oh hello big Sis." my overly cheerful younger sister chimed. Frowning, I grumbled back a hello. I had almost forgotten about the weekly call from Leah. She never misses it, ever since I had left home. She started her usual endless chatter and I listened halfheartedly, making the appropriate noises when it was needed.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked, irritated.

"No?" I said

"I said that I found someone perfect for you. He works here and when I told him about you. He was prepared to drive the three hours to meet you. Isn't that great?" She asked in her ever present optimism. After my sister had found her 'other half' as she calls him, she had made it her mission to find me a man.

"Oh and what does he look like?" I asked, mentally sighing.

"Well, he has deep soulful brown eyes and thick blonde hair."

My frown deepened, I hated brown eyes, they did nothing for me. But if he had blue eyes or green, If he just looked at me, he would turn me into goo.

"He is tall, just over six feet and is quite tanned because of his work, he is a construction site worker which means he is seriously ripped. And his name is Eric." she finished.

"I guess if he really wants to I wouldn't mind meeting him." I answered reluctantly, the last thing I needed now was the complication of a relationship.

"He will be delighted. Ooh Delphine, you are just going to love him, he is such a sweetheart, an old soul."

"Yes, well give him my number so it can be arranged." I said with as much emotion as I could gather and she literally squealed right in my ear.

"That's the spirit, love you sis."

"Love you too." I smiled, pushing the headset off my head, mumbling when my pixie cut red hair got caught.

"Delphine?" I heard someone call.

I turned to see Marge striding towards me with a huge smirk upon her face. She neared my desk and she handed me a piece of pink paper,with an envelope tacked to the back.

"We will really miss you around here," she said with forced sympathy, her eyes twinkled. She was clearly enjoying this.

Confused, I looked down at the page, my eyes widening and my heart sinking. I had been fired! My rage grew and I punched my chair, growling. No matter how much I hated my job, I really needed it. Mrs. Higgins was going to have to kick me out, I won't be able to pay for my dance class and I will be homeless. I blinked back tears and picked up my I strode out of the office without a second glance.

I blindly pushed the door open and collapsed on the nearest bench,my head in my hands. Feeling terribly sorry for myself, I cried.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, drying my tears. I had no plans, I was stuck. My lifelong dream to be a dancer was over and I would have to return home in shame.

My chest felt so tight, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't process that, because of one small piece of paper, my life was going to change forever. Gasping, I closed my eyes.

Then I heard weird voices and I could almost see three, grey figures behind my eye lids, as though they were in front of me but invisible. Frowning, I opened my eyes and there were no grey shapes in front of me. Shaking my head, I closed them again. They were back and then the soft lull of frail voices agreeing started.

"Yes, she is the last one. Her fate is about to take a turn and her life is going to change forever with the meeting of this man, but we cannot allow that." a female like voice rasped.

Shocked, I opened my eyes completely freaked, just as my phone beeped.

Shaking myself for my irrational fear, I lifted my phone and the screen said unknown. Frowning, I opened the message.

Hi Delphine,

It's Eric, Leah has told me so much about u, I am very excited to meet u, would it be too keen of me to want to meet up today?

I stared at the message, contemplating this enigma. I probably won't be very good company tonight. Which hopefully will chase this overly interested man away. Feeling a little bad for him, I replied.

HI Eric,

Yes, that would be great, just send me times. I don't have any plans for tonight. We could meet at the local pizzeria, Joe's.

Delphine.

I pressed send and he replied almost instantly.

How does 7:30 sound?

I replied, saying that sounded good and put my phone in my pocket, already feeling the dread for later tonight.

I got home much later, as I had been too ashamed to come home before the end of work and tell Mrs. Higgins the news.

Breathing in slowly for strength, I knocked on her door and she appeared a few seconds later.

"I was fired today." I gulped. Sympathy filled her eyes and she pulled me into a hug. Taking some comfort from the gesture, I hugged her back tightly.

"I have my last pay check, which isn't enough but it's all I have right now, I will be gone in the morning. And I will pay you back somehow." I smiled sadly. She tried to speak but I stopped her. Of course she was going to ask me to stay, she was too caring for her own good, and she needed the money.

"I will miss you, Dear." she blinked rapidly and her voice hitched.

"No, none of that," I sighed and hugged her once more before I turned away.

Exhaling, I looked in the mirror, fussing with my red hair, my blue eyes flashing over my outfit. I had chosen my tight, black skirt and my almost slutty lacey shirt. I glanced at the clock. Shit, it was twenty past seven, if I didn't move now I was going to be late.

I strode into Joe's, suddenly realizing that I had no idea how to find him, all I had was some directions from Leah. Grumbling, I pulled out my phone and started to walk to the tables. Glancing down at the screen, I looked for Leah's number and I collided with something hard and warm. Stepping away, my gaze still glued to my phone, I mumbled an apology and started to move again.

"Delphine?" a deep voice asked.

Frowning, I turned back around and looked up, straight into mud brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"It's Eric," he smiled and I noticed a nice set of pearly whites. "Wow, Leah didn't say that you were this gorgeous." he pulled me in for a kiss on the cheek. I was a little shocked so I let him.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Do you want to sit down?"

I nodded and he led me to the nearest table.

Gasping for breath, my gaze locked on the man that currently had me in fits of laughter with one of his tales of him and his brothers' adventures. I dipped my spoon into my ice cream and slowly brought it to my lips, watching him intently as he trailed off and watched my lips curve around the object. Taking the spoon away, I looked at him, blinking innocently. I listened some more as I finished my ice cream.

"I have spent the whole evening with you but I feel as though I barely know you, you don't talk much, do you? My little mystery." he chattered and I just smiled, confused to how it was possible for a man to talk so much.

We walked towards the door, and I allowed him to take my hand. A smile spread across my face. In an odd turn of events, no matter how terrible today had been, I will always remember it because today was the day I met the sweetheart that is Eric.

"What are you smiling about?" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Just thinking," I whispered back, brushing my lips against his cheek.

His hand tightened around my hand and he pulled me out of the pizzeria, pushing me up against the wall. I closed my eyes when his lips went to the side of my neck.

There they were, the grey shapes. I distinctly heard three female voices chant in some language I didn't understand. The shapes became focused and I forgot about Eric's lips on my skin. I saw three old woman, their long bedraggled hair and grey skin almost glowing in the blackness. Where their eyes should have been, there were black soul sucking holes. I gasped when I saw that they had their eyeballs in their outstretched palms. Eric must have taken my gasp as pleasure because he became more forceful and pushed me harder into the wall. Opening my eyes, I brought his lips to mine and kissed him deeply, tasting his lips and feeling his tongue against mine. He took my hands in one of his and forcefully pulled them above my head, scraping my skin against the face of the? brick wall. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. They had gone completely black and hollow, just like those three females that I keep seeing. Letting out a shriek, I tried to wiggled away from him but he didn't budge. Panicking, I lifted my head and leaned forward, biting his neck as hard as I could. Groaning in pain, he let me go and I fell to the floor. Like a spooked animal, I bolted without thought straight into a dark alley way. I reached the dead end and turned, watching as he stalked towards me as though he had all the time in the world. He reached me and lifted his hand over my lips and held my jaw so tightly that it was going to bruise. He picked me up off the ground and I struggled desperately against his hold, but he was too strong. He threw me to the floor and I hit the hard tarmac, breaking open my skin. Tears filled my eyes as I watched him unbuckle his belt and pull my skirt up. I vaguely heard the crunch of glass close to my ear but I ignored it. He flipped me over, his weight pressing me to the tarmac. I cried out when he surged inside of me. Crying out, I closed my eyes but not before I caught the glint of glass out of the corner of my eye. An insane idea clouded my mind, and I reached for the glass, bringing it to my wrist. I gulped, ready to leave this world. I closed my eyes and the shapes came into view.

"Clotho, Atropos! Stop, the girl is ready to die. I can feel that she is ready to leave this realm. That was not what the Gods wanted, we will be punished for this." one of them said.

"Then tell us, dear sister, what can we do to fix this?" the shortest one asked.

"We must send her to another realm, one not too different to this one, but far enough that she will be forgotten by everyone in this realm." the same voice that had stopped them said.

"What about the realm of Alli-Dangire?"

"Yes, that is perfect, Clotho." They switched to another language, I opened my eyes, shrieking in pain when he thrust harder, ripping me inside. Biting my lip, making it bleed, I drove the piece of jagged glass into my wrist.

But as I did , everything faded away. I could no longer feel any pain, Eric was gone and so was the cold glass that had been between my fingers. I was floating in the air. No I was hurtling through blackness. I felt completely numb, like I was disconnected from my body. I must have killed myself and this is what death is like. They were all wrong, there is no bright light. Just a crushing blackness or maybe I am going to hell and the bright light is for those who go to heaven. Lost in thought, I didn't notice when a dark blue shape came into view, nor did I notice a dark brown shape that also appeared. I did notice when my speed slowed down and I found myself hovering over a ship. Completely out of my mind confused, I frowned and felt awareness come back into my body.

Stumbling when my feet touched the hard floor, I looked around. Somehow my life after death was a mix of the 1600s and a bad futuristic movie horribly mashed together.

I fell to the floor when a rather sweaty man collided with me. Growling, he turned to me and let out what seemed to be a curse, but I could not understand the language he was using. His eyes focused on me and they widened. His grey hair getting in his eyes, he brushed it away before he shouted something else and his eyes softened when he noticed how frightened I was. My body was trembling and my blood was dripping around me.

A crowd of sweaty men formed around me and they all stared in wonder, speaking in that odd gravely tone. A man with a long multi-colored beard and long mattered black hair came into view. I looked into his eyes and I went completely weak. They were the most piercing blue I had ever seen. Gulping, I closed my eyes and wished to be anywhere but here, under their watchful gazes. The man with the blue eyes seemed to be the leader. He barked out what appeared to be orders and the men dispersed and only the man who had discovered me remained. The blue eyed commander barked something else at the grey haired man.

The grey haired man slowly walked towards me and gently picked me up. I flinched, my whole body freezing at the contact. He murmured something that I think was intended to be soothing, but it just put me further on edge.

Where the hell am I!?

_**Thank you, **_

_**Any thoughts? Grievances? Let me know, I would love to hear all of your thoughts. **_

_**XXX  
Discover **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heya, here is the next chappie, not as long as I would have liked but, longer than I used to post at least… Just want to say a huge thanks to**_

_** M**__**E!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thaine **_

I paced up and down my cabin, my mind racing. What in Davy Jones' locker is this woman doing upon my vessel. She just appeared like a curse from the Gods. I knew that we must have been jinxed after Eliot knocked the cat overboard. I sat at my desk and rifled through my draw, searching for my ring. I pushed it onto my finger and pressed my thumb to the red ruby, waiting for the whirr that always came after doing this. A pale, blue projection popped out and I inspected the world. My eyes scanned the global map and found my beloved ship. I traced my fingers over the seas to the closest land mass called Cismu. Cismu is a big island with plenty of resources and few man-eating animals or humans. It would be a perfect place to drop the young nuisance off and forget about her, but as my fingers glided over a lighter patch of ocean, the water flashed and an image of a moon maiden darted out. I watched the beautiful woman dance for a few seconds, her clothes of seaweed swishing. moon maidens are such annoyances, making my crew fall in love with them and leave my vessel. Only to return broken hearted when the ever changing mood of the moon maiden shifts and she forgets of her love, of the man that she lured away from his life.

Hearing a rap at my door, I quickly pressed my thumb to my ring and the blue projection disappeared.

"Enter," I said, and in walked Fedor, my closest friend and second mate.

"Cap'n, what do you suppose will happen to the little lass?" Fedor asked in his gruff voice.

"I do not know what to do with her, Fedor. Must you ask such irritating questions now? I have a lot of work to do." Ignoring my outburst, he carried on talking in that ever calm tone of his.

"I just was wondering if she was going to be kept safe. I noticed and heard that a few of the crew, would love to get their grimy fingers upon her."

"Perhaps that should be her fate, would be convenient for me to dispose of her as soon as possible and giving her to the men would put me in their good favor." I mused and watched Fedor's expression change from worried to horrified in a few seconds. I stepped back, expecting the older mans' outburst.

"Thaine, as much as I respect you as my Cap'n, I will not sit here and allow you to bring such harm to that little lass. She looked so frightened and she needs medical supplies. Something awful has happened to her, I could feel it on her soul, I could almost hear it weeping." he shouted and I smiled. That was exactly the reaction I had been expecting. Fedors unique ability allows him to see into people's souls and feel exactly what they are feeling or ever have felt within the first few seconds of meeting them.

"Alright, Fedor, don't get your britches in a knot. I give you my word as your Captain that I will first find out what has happened to the girl before I decide her fate." I said. He nodded and stepped forward, looking over my shoulder. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Any luck with a safe route?"

"No luck yet, the infestation of moon maidens, sirens and pesky adaro are driving me crazy." I sighed. It had been like this since the drop in the mythical creatures' sales as slaves in the black market, when it was discovered that they had developed a sexual disease that kills humans almost instantly.

"What about through the Piliphi Sea, the Mythicals always seemed to steer clear of there?" he questioned.

"Fedor, I hadn't thought of that." I said, pressing my thumb to my ring and the blue projection came back up again. Flicking my finger across the globe, I found the Piliphi Sea and traced my finger across the desired route. But the image of adora flickered up, its blotchy grey skin slick and its tail of a shark swishing as its large, black eyes watched me. I rolled my eyes when the tiny projection tried to stab my finger with its poisoned spear. I pressed my thumb to the ruby, switching off the light, my mood darkening.

"Looks like we are still stuck in the cove for the time being," I paused and stood, dusting of my clothes before turning to Fedor. "I think it's time to go talk to the little lass." I finished. I motioned for Fedor to follow and he did. Stepping out of my cabin, I walked across the deck but I stopped when I noticed that once again young Lester Sage was lounging on the deck, his feet propped up against the Mast.

"Vlad Sage!" I shouted and a few seconds later Lester's identical twin appeared just in front of me.

"Yes Cap'n?" he asked, his brown eyes flashing from to his brother and back.

"Vlad, is it too much to ask for you to keep your waste of space brother busy, because if it is we can always throw him overboard." I threatened. Gulping, Vlad stammered out an answer.

"I begging your pardon Cap'n, but my brother's brain doesn't always follow my orders," The Sage twins have a unique connection, a complication in the womb. Lester was born with only half a brain while Vlad was born with one and a half. Although half of Lester's brain is inside Vlad's head, it still has a connection to its intended owner. This connection means that Vlad must always keep tabs on his mentally ill brother and order him around with the extra half of brain that he has.

"See that it doesn't happen again, savvy?" I growled and Vlad nodded. I watched as Lester's arm lifted up and slapped him hard across the face. Lester's eyes flew open and he spluttered before his empty eyes took on a purpose and he stood. Like a possessed man he walked off. Satisfied, I started to walk again, down the steps and into the hold.

"Cap'n," A startled Seolmar said.

"Aye, I am here to see the girl."

"The lass has done nothing but cry and scream gibberish at me. If she weren't so pretty, I would have silenced her long ago." he sneered.

"There will be none of that without my consent." I said and he nodded and stepped back into the shadows.

Striding forward, I came upon the girl. She was sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs hugging them to herself. She had fiery, red hair but it was cut short like a noble would have. She was sobbing, her small body shaking with her sorrow filled moans.

"What is your name?" I asked and the girl jumped, her teary, green eyes connecting with my own. She sniffed but starred back at me blankly. Sighing, I motioned to my chest and said.

"Thaine," her eyes flickered from my chest to my eyes and back again and she slowly lifted her hand to her own chest.

"Delphine," she uttered softly, her hand shaking as she dropped it back to her side.

"How did you get onto my ship?" I asked, stepping forward. Frowning, she slowly got to her feet and pressed her hands to the bars, mutely staring back at me.

"Are you a Mythical in disguise, here to assassinate me and my crew when we are least aware?" I asked. Her mouth opened slowly and she tried to say something, but nothing came out. She coughed and said.

"Why am I here," in a language I had never heard before, but with her voice it seemed soft and gentle, nothing like the rough tone of the Alli-Dangirions language.

"Cap'n, did you understand that?" Fedor asked from behind me.

"Yes, I did. It seems that our little prisoner has come from another world," I answered. Only I could understand her with my own unique ability to understand any tongue spoken by man or beast.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked, her eyes flashing between us, like a frightened animal. Ignoring her, I turned to Seolmar and instructed him to open the door to her cell.

With her door open, Delphine let out a small whimper and tried to conceal herself behind the barrel of rum. Sighing, I gripped her shoulders and pulled her around so that she was facing me. At my touch she froze and I could feel her pulse racing when I moved my hand behind her neck. I moved closer, preparing to do the only thing that could be done in this situation to form a bond between us, so that she could understand me.

Stepping closer to her, I brought my head down to her level and she began to tremble. I pressed my lips to hers and she completely froze, before her whole body shook with a spasm. Quickly, I thrust my tongue into her mouth and formed the bond as she ripped her mouth away from mine and screamed. Collapsing to the ground, she started to cry and mutter.

"Eric, bastard, Eric, death, Eric, dirty, feel dirty." Her hands quaked as she blindly dragged something across her wrists, before looking down, mesmerized, as if something were happening, but all I could see was small welts that had formed from her scratching.

"Fedor, what can you feel from her soul?" I asked, my gaze not leaving the distressed woman.

"I can sense that something terrible has happened to her, something has violated her in the most awful way, Cap'n. She is a time bomb and with the slightest nudge in the wrong direction and she will end herself." I looked back at her wondering what had happened that was so awful. She was gawking at me, her eyes wide.

"I can understand you, how can I understand you?" she questioned.

"Quite simply, lass, by kissing you, I created a bond. Therefore, you absorbed some of my ability but only temporarily." I answered. Sniffing, she slowly got to her feet.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Upon my vessel, the Thelxepeia,"

"How did I get here?"

"Now that is an answer I would be very interested in hearing."

Pausing, she watched me before stuttering. "You don't know?"

"Of course not, I would never bring a bloody woman onto my ship, unless I had the intentions of fucking her," I sneered, but at my mention of my usual intentions of bringing a woman upon my vessel, she launched herself away from me and cowered back behind the barrel.

"Enough of this, woman. It is my turn to ask the questions," she nodded quickly. Satisfied, I stepped back and leaned against the bars of her cell.

"I want you to tell me of everything you remember before you found yourself here?" I said sternly. Gulping, she shook her head, silent tears falling down her cheeks. My temper spiked, my already thin patience disappearing.

"God dammit woman, you will tell me!" I growled, stepping forward, grabbing her arm. Screeching, Delphine began to cry and fight my hold but when I didn't let go her hands went back to her wrists and she scratched at them desperately. Lifting her off her feet, I brought her to my height so that I could look into her terror filled eyes.

"Thaine, let her go. She is too fragile for this, we don't want to push her too far," Fedors said, his voice piercing my haze. Looking at her, I noticed just how distraught she was and how she had scratched the skin of her wrists open. Sighing, I turned my back to her and strode out of her cell.

"Seolmar, see that the woman is taken care of. Food, water and get the medic to look at her wounds." I snarled.

_**Thank you, I hope you enjoyed, please let me know of your thought…**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya guys, Yeah I know I have been so distant lately, life has got crazy stressful for me, especially with school. But I am trying to fit in more writing time. And thank you to everyone that reviewed, you guys are too kind. **___

**Chapter 3**

_**Delphine **_

I heard the door of my cell slam shut and I was finally able to let out a long sigh of a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. As much as the cell was holding me captive, it also kept me safe from those strange men. I felt a sense of safety when the door was shut. I curled into a ball. Feeling the pain of the rough treatment I had received from that monster. Gasping, I began to scratch at my wrist again, the image of Eric leaning over me his eyes crazed and his lips warmed into a mirth-filled smile at my pain. My mind went to my stinging lower region, and I began to cry. I felt so dirty, I could still feel his dirt on my skin. I wanted to scrub my skin clean, scrub until I take the layers off. I felt a stab of pain at my wrists and I looked down to see that I had opened the skin and it was now bleeding a lot, blood dripping down my arms and pooling around me. Shocked, I blinked and it was gone, all that remained where my wrists, red and raw. I cradled my hands to my chest and curled into a smaller ball. How they tempt me, I wanted this life to end. I wanted to move on. I was so close yet so far.

Defeated, I closed my eyes and once again, I saw shapes behind my lids, confused I opened my eyes again but the shapes disappeared. The only thing that I heard or saw was the dark figure of my jailer and his heavy breathing. His name seemed to be Seolmar. I looked in his direction and closed my eyes and there it was again but this shape was a murky green. It swirled and convulsed, shifting from a light yellow to green and then dark brown. I opened and closed my eyes rapidly, watching as the colors came and went. Shaking my head, I decided that I must be completely mad. No sane person would ever find themselves on some fantasy ship with a peculiar pirate, imaging colorful shapes. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

I awoke a few hours later, my obnoxious stomach growling. I was terribly hungry. I could feel the acid in my stomach eating its lining. I also had a severe headache pounding right between my eyes. I was scared to move, scared the movement would make me sick. I clutched my midsection groaning and swallowed, my mouth as dry as sandpaper. I heard someone mumble some curses and then heavy foot falls. I kept my eyes closed and watched Seolmar's shape move.

I felt a little more relaxed with Seolmar gone, and through my self-pity-filled haze, my mind went back to the Captain. He hadn't seemed so bad until the switch went off in his mind and he changed. My body began to tremble when I remembered how crudely he had spoken to me. Yet I found myself thinking of those beautiful eyes. I had never come across such beautiful eyes before. I licked my lips, remembering the rough feeling of his beard against my chin, how it had felt to have his lips pressed against mine and his tongue inside my mouth for those few seconds. Shaking myself, I forced my mind away from him just as I felt a wave of sickness overcome me. Grimacing, I curled back into a ball. With every rock of the ship, I felt as though my head and stomach were being pounded upon by a sledge hammer. Not only were my wounds stinging but I desperately needed to pee.

I froze when I heard heavy footfalls down the steps and Seolmar reappeared, carrying a tray with food and a white box on top of it.

"Here you go, you ungrateful wench," he snarled and shoved the tray into my cell. My stomach growled again and I moved as fast as I could without throwing up.

Picking up what seemed to look like bread, I shoved it into my mouth. But it was hard and had the texture of a biscuit, crumbling in my mouth. I tried to swallow but my dry throat persisted and I coughed my eyes watering as I reached blindly for the jug of water. Just about moaning when the cool liquid gushed down, wetting my parched throat. I ate until my stomach was close to bursting. Only then did I pick up the white cloth and the white box. Confused, I opened it and a blue tube slid out. I tried to read the writing but it was strange, markings I had never seen before. Opening the cap, I smelt the clear substance. It smelt oddly like the anti-septic cream I had at home. Cautiously I put the smallest amount on my wrist, on a slightly red patch. I closed my eyes, wincing, waiting for the sting but I exhaled when I felt a distinct cooling of my burning flesh and a quieting of the sting. I opened my eyes and watched as the angry redness disappeared and my skin turned its usual pale color. I repeated the action on the bigger, redder and sometimes bleeding sores. I watched again as they sealed and the redness disappeared.

Now that most of the pain was gone, I noticed a throb right between my shoulder blades but I couldn't reach it. Exhaustion took over and I slumped against the bars, my eyes closing as I drifted back to sleep.

Startled, I awoke hours later, my gaze scanning the semi darkness. I could hear light footsteps. I held my breath and closed my eyes. I instantly saw a pale blue shape moving towards me. For some reason, seeing that color calmed me, made me feel like I had nothing to fear from my visitor.

"Do not be frightened, lass," a man said in a calm unthreatening tone.

I saw the shape move into the moonlight and that kindly old man stepped forward, the one the Captain had called Fedor. I hugged my knees to my chest and watched him mutely.

"I cannot sleep, lass. Your soul's pain is tormenting me and I am afraid I will not be able to sleep until I feel that I have comforted you a little." He smiled. "I know you can understand me. I thought you might be cold down here, so I brought you a blanket." He moved to turn the latch of my cell, but when I tensed and watched him, panicked, he stopped and handed me the blanket through the bars. Gratefully, I took it slowly, wondering what his motives were. He had mentioned something about my soul but that doesn't make sense. No sane man would have said that. Pulling the scratchy fabric over my knees, I gave him a small smile of gratitude.

"May I sit with you?" he asked and without thinking, I nodded. The man seemed so kind and something inside me was telling me that I could trust him. Fedor sat close to me, but outside my cell, leaning against the bar and looking up at the small square in the roof, where moonlight streamed through. I tensed, feeling awkward and confused.

"Delphine, why are you here?" he asked softly and I looked at him, my eyes wide, unable to speak.

"Still not ready to speak?" I nodded again. "Very well, I shall tell you about one of the Cap'n's mishaps at the local brothel, eh?" His eyes twinkled with, as though he had a secret that he was dying to tell me. Relaxing a little further, I nodded my consent.

"A few years back, Thaine had just become our Cap'n and his first order of business as he had promised was to give the crew the weekend off. We docked at the town Erutouc to spend our share of gold. All our plans involved getting drunk on as much rum as we could afford and spending the evening with a whore. You see, we lonely sailors crave the attention of a female. We go without it for months." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I almost giggled. This man's light-hearted nature seemed to be infectious. I could almost feel my sorrows being washed away with every word he uttered.

Fedor trailed off, his story coming to an end. He turned to me and smiled and I burst out laughing, my torso convulsing. I hadn't laughed this hard since…since Eric. I stopped my mood instantly darkening.

"No lass, why is your soul so troubled?" The old man sighed and I vaguely heard him through my haze of pain and confusion. How did Fedor know my mood had changed and what was this about my soul? I looked at him questioningly.

"I don't understand?" he asked. Moving forward, so that I could reach him through the bars, I tapped my chest and smiled, then touched it again and frowned. Leaning forward cautiously, I tapped his temple before touching my chest again. Fedor was silent for a few seconds.

"You want to know how I can feel your soul?" he asked and I nodded triumphantly.

"Everybody on the ship has a gift. Thaine selected each one of us for our specific abilities and the others he just can't get rid of. Now, my gift is to be able to sense and feel the emotions of the soul. At first glance I can tell every emotion that you have felt in your life and the emotion that you are feeling right now and, Delphine, for you I feel a great long lasting suffering." he said slowly.

"Thaine?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Thaine, well he can understand any tongue spoken by any being, be it man or beast."

My eyes began to droop but I refused to fall asleep. As much as this kindly man put me at ease, I could not trust him. I must not let my guard down. I watched him yawn before he stood.

"Night Lass," he said before stepping out of my range of sight. In the darkness, I heard a door click softly and I knew he was gone and with the click of that door all my sorrows and pain came flooding back. Almost crushing me with its intensity and weight. I closed my eyes and curled into a tight ball.

I awoke screaming, my heart pounding. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears from the most dreadful nightmare.

I was in a meadow and I was dancing, twirling it the soft hypnotic music. With each spin, the moonlit meadow started to change slowly. I opened and closed my eyes and in its place was the alley way. There was broken glass glinting in the moonlight, the filth and decay almost beautiful in the light of the moon. I heard a noise so I turned, and stalking towards me where thousands of Eric's. Their faces twisted and broken, eyes shining brightly in the darkness, sending shivers down my spine. Stepping together, they stopped and in perfect unison they began to unbuckle their belts. Panicking, I tried to run but as dreams do, I could not move. I could not scream. I was frozen to that spot. The Erics grabbed me one at a time, I was completely helpless.

Shaking my head, I forced my thoughts away from the horrifying images, scraping my nails across the skin at my wrists. Tears sprang to my eyes for the searing pain at my arms but I couldn't stop. I felt a trickle at my wrist and I stopped, mesmerized as a bead of blood trickled down. Slowly the terror from my dream faded but the fear stayed with me.

Looking around me, I searched for a toilet but there wasn't one. Growling, I crossed my legs tightly together. I watched for any sign of movement but there wasn't any. I made an irritated noise and with that, I noticed a movement.

"What now?" Seolmar grumbled.

"I have to pee," I whined without thinking that he would not be able to understand me. He looked at me blankly. Sighing, I stood and motioned as if I was a guy peeing.

"There is a chamber pot behind that barrel if that is what you are asking for." He laughed at me and slunk back into the shadows. Not caring that he was right there, I found the pot and squatted, grateful for release. Standing, I looked down at the pot, wondering what I must do with the yellowish liquid but before my eyes it disappeared as thought the metal pot had sucked it up. Frowning, I decided to let it go, this place was weird enough as it is, best I start accepting it now. Turning back, I noticed that Seolmar had put some more of that bread out for me. Gratefully, I rushed to the tray and shoved as much of the bread as I could into my mouth, realizing just how hungry I was.

From my position on the floor, I heard footsteps but I ignored them. I had been singing softly, trying to keep my spirits up and prevent complete boredom. I sang short musical tunes, songs I had always wanted to dance along to on stage. I felt something heavy land on me and I shrieked, grabbing the thing and scrambling to my feet.

I heard someone laugh but they stopped when I turned to them, my expression stricken. I glared at the Captain before I took a closer look at the object. It seemed to be pants and a huge white shirt.

"Put them on," he commanded and I stood almost gratefully. I needed to get out of these tight clothes. I stood and watched Thaine, expecting him to turn around. When he didn't, I sighed and quickly shed my old clothes. I pulled up the pants. They fit loosely around my hips but they hung very low. Bending to pick up the shirt, I had to hold the pants so they don't fall down. Standing, I looked up and noticed that the Captain was staring at me, his eyes just about bugging out of his skull. I blushed when I noticed that his gaze was glued to my chest. His eyes traveled from my breasts to my shoulders were they widened further and he gasped. Blushing, I looked down away from his heated gaze and there, on my shoulders, were large hand print marks, purple and bruising. Gapping, I poked the skin watching the color change from purple to my normal pale skin color as I felt a stab of pain. Without saying anything, the Captain opened my door and stepped purposefully towards me. He placed his hand over the bruise. I flinched and snatched his hand away from my skin. Hating any reminder of Eric, I detested seeing that he had left another mark on my skin. Tears forming in my eyes, I turned my back to the Captain. I felt him touch the skin on my back and I winced when I felt my tender skin throb.

"You need to get these cleaned," he said softly. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. I looked up into his eyes and I could have sworn I saw compassion. I tried to look away from his searching gaze but he grasped my chin.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" he asked and I just looked at him. Sighing at my silence, he asked, "Perhaps you can tell me how you got here?"

"I do not know one second I was..." I gulped, "and the next I was stumbling on your boat, being accused? of something I do not understand or know." I yelled.

"Ship," was all he said.

"What?"

"You said boat, my vessel is no boat," he explained but all I heard was a jumble of sounds and a few small words. He carried on oblivious that I could no longer understand him.

"I can't understand you anymore," I said softly dreading to what he was going to have to do. Ignoring me, he began to pace.

"You dirty liar ! You better tell me the truth or you will be put to work, savvy?" he growled. I looked back at him blankly. All I could hear know was the rough gravely sound of their language. He continued to speak.

"I do not know what you are saying," I said in exasperation, my voice carrying in the small room. He froze and grumbled something else before roughly grabbing the back of my neck and crushing his lips to mine. I swooned, my body sagging against his chest, my eyes drifting shut.

_**THANK YOU, please let me know of your thoughts. **_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic**_


End file.
